That Man Is I
by Ebonylocks
Summary: Okay so I wrote this story for my english class.I wanna know how good it is. Its short so can you guys read it and please review. Oh and by the way this story isn't based off of the book That was Then, This is Now.I was forced to choose a category Ugh..


That Man Is I

The cold breeze of the night swept the hair from the man's face, exposing pale blue deceitful eyes-ones so sly and always scheming. This man, a criminal, a man of great crimes would come for many nights to see his boy. He would wait till each light went out, one by one. Many nights he would come and many nights he would leave without causing a scare and a treacherous crime at would rattle up the neighbors. But tonight he came for his boy. That man is I.

"Little Jamie," I whispered under my breath. He would soon be mine again, yes, he would soon be mine. Patiently I watched like every other night as each light went out. I could see the figures of her and another man through the bedroom window kiss, before darkness over took them. Jealously is a man's wrath I once heard; I feel enraged fiery of my anger boil my blood at her betrayal of me. How dare she, the insane madness within me threatened to unleash from uncontrolled anger. No! No! I'm not here to be angry with her! I am here for Jamie and to give a scare. Forcing my anger away I crept to the side window of her house and broke the latch. I clambered in without a single sound. Silence but the low creeping steps of my feet announced my presence to their home, but they hear me not. Quietly, cautiously I proceeded up stairs so as to not create unexpected noise. I had learned in my youth to master the skill of silence. The skill of a snake a mentor of mine had told me. I went to Jamie's room. Cautiously, quietly, and with due consideration I opened his door and silent as a snake slithered my way in.

Ahh, the precious sight of a small bundle under babe blue covers greeted my eyes. Eagerly I came to his bedside and watched in fascination as his small almost fragile body moved with each little breathes. He was my pride- my joy- my little raven haired boy. Two years I have missed and I his father have been replaced by another man. No longer am I able to see him in the days but creep under the moonlight to watch him as he sleeps. I close my eyes and remember, memories rushing through me. Memories when he used to call me daddy. Use to run to me and kiss my cheek and hug me. Used to laugh and squeal when I tickled his tummy. All that before I had committed deeds that put me in a cell-that took me away from my Jamie.

I loving caressed the side of his face, brushing away strands of hairs from his eyes. A shame it would be to take such an angel away from what he's ever know and to a stranger he'd never see as his father. Oh yes! That's what I've been planning to do, to take him with me. But how could I? Never can I stand the thought of him hating me. He would probably never smile again and cry for his mother. As much as I wanted him I could never have him. The feelings of guilt and sadness overtake my emotions, and tear at my heart.

I suddenly hear the door of Jamie's room creek open. Panic grasps at my chest before it is quickly crushed when I realized who has entered the room. I chuckled darkly when I see his mother standing in the doorway. She gasps at the sight of me beside her son. "Don't hurt him." She quickly says in fright.

"Why I would never hurt my little boy, _my dearest Sally_." I sneered out the last words at her. I hate this woman! She betrayed me to the people who wanted me away and took Jamie from me. Right now I couldn't stand the sight of her in the same room as I.

"Sally? Sally?" A man's voice called. The anger I had felt before was still there and it has intensified now.

"Go to your dear husband Sally." I hissed angrily. I had to leave before my anger bursts and I murdered. I do not need blood on my hands. I've have already served my sentence and the dreadful years of imprisonment. Sally stood there in fright as she watched me moved toward the window beside Jamie's bed. We could hear footsteps outside heading our way, getting closer.

"Good bye, Sally."I smiled maliciously. I quickly opened the window, jumped out and ran, like the fugitive I was.

In the cold breeze of the night a man was running. He ran away from a woman's home, away from his little boy. This man, an escaped fugitive, a man of wrong deeds disappeared into the night. That man is I.


End file.
